


ПОЕДИНОК

by Amanda_Roy



Series: Outlander - Diana Gabaldon [2]
Category: Outlander Series - Diana Gabaldon
Genre: Corporal Punishment, Flogging, Jamie Fraser - Freeform, Lord John Grey - Freeform, M/M, Outlander - Freeform, The scene in Prison
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 20:57:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14626904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanda_Roy/pseuds/Amanda_Roy
Summary: Все мы почти наизусть помним сцену, когда Джон Грей принимает у себя Фрейзера после побега. Нахальный Джейми, растерянный Грей, пытающийся удержатся в рамках приличия. Нам показалось, что здесь уместна сцена более жесткого противостояния двух неординарных характеров, и... Джеймс Фрейзер все-таки получит то, в чем остро, хотя и бессознательно нуждается.Новый сюжет тесно вплетен в оригинальную сцену автора Дианы Гэблдон "Чужестранка"





	ПОЕДИНОК

_Настоящий мужчин секут по голой заднице ..._

**Диана Гэблдон. Путешественница**

***

ЛЕГКИМ КИВКОМ САЛЮТУЯ хозяину, Джейми поднял бокал с хересом и тихонько потянул через язык мерцающую в огоньках свечей жидкость, с наслаждением ощущая горьковатый обжигающий букет. И поежился. Сидеть было крайне неудобно. Отбитое седалище налилось и, не переставая, гудело тяжкой, пульсирующей болью, отдававшейся в суставах бедер и коленей. Ступни ног покалывало. Вчера ночью проклятый Грей отметелил его основательно, превратив задницу в пылающую отбивную... В буквальном смысле, не находя себе места, Джейми с трудом переместился на правую ягодицу и невольно задержал дыхание и готовый сорваться стон, который усилием воли превратил в легкое кряхтение. Но, отдавая дань своему шотландскому упрямству, постарался ничем не выдать дискомфорта. Лишь легкая смущенная усмешка коснулась его рта, когда он мельком глянул на коменданта. Коснулась и тут же исчезла... Он не чувствовал обиды или злости. Что ж, надо воздать справедливость его «щедрому» тюремщику – могло быть значительно хуже... Значительно. Если учесть, что в глазах коменданта и английского закона он проштрафился по всем статьям, то Грей поступил с ним слишком мягко. Не приказал исхлестать его на тюремном дворе до полусмерти, не засадил в карцер и даже не передал его дело на пересмотр для продления срока за побег. И это несмотря на то, что майор в поисках беглеца несколько дней на промозглом ветру обшаривал болотную грязь вокруг каждого верескового куста. Есть от чего рассвирепеть. Великодушие англичанина не имело границ. Джейми теперь очень надеялся, что тот не вернет ему кандалов. Этой медленной, изматывающей душу и тело, пытки.  
Джон внимательно посмотрел на дрогнувший рот и чуть расширившиеся глаза присмиревшего узника, и в его взгляде, в свою очередь, мелькнуло понимание и, где-то даже, сочувствие. Но он не стал унижать гостя жалостью. Ему досталось за дело – он должен это уразуметь, и рассуждать тут не о чем. Хотя оставался один вопрос, который все-таки, черт возьми, не давал Грею покоя... Он тоже приподнял свой бокал, с легкой приветственной улыбкой посылая через стол ответный тост.  
Ничего сейчас в их отношениях особо не напоминало вчерашней схватки. Хотя оба были, так или иначе, потрясены вчерашними событиями, но никто из них не показывал виду… Их разговор неторопливо тек в рамках светской беседы, но их взгляды, мгновенно скрещивающиеся, говорили больше слов. Фрейзер догадывался, что ничего не кончено, и он здесь не из-за особой любезности хозяина, Грей думал, как ему добиться нужных сведений от узника, об упрямстве которого ходили легенды… И оба чувствовали: то, что произошло вчера, каким-то непостижимым образом связало их жизни.

***

ПОСЛЫШАЛИСЬ РАЗМЕРЕННЫЕ ШАГИ и звяканье ключей: похоже, это за ним... Живот сжался в омерзительном спазме. Джейми крепче обхватил колени, стараясь унять предательскую дрожь. В любом случае сейчас все решится. Кара за побег его ждала нешуточная. Пар заклубился изо рта, когда он попытался совладать с дыханием и тоскливо заколотившимся сердцем. Даже его одеревеневшее от усталости и холода воображение услужливо рисовало ему несколько вариантов, от которых кровь еще больше стыла в жилах. И которые он усилием воли гнал прочь, впрочем, не слишком успешно. Ладно, чего теперь… Все лучше, чем загибаться в этом промозглом гнилом карцере, где тело его постепенно превращалось в лед. Согреться не было никаких шансов, поскольку мокрая одежда только вытягивала из него последнее тепло, взамен заполняя душу черной тоской. Но черт его раздери, если он сдастся. Он шмыгнул носом, холодной негнущейся рукой стирая с него каплю влаги.  
_– …молись за грешников сейчас и в час нашей смерти, аминь._  
Дверь распахнулась. Он зажмурил глаза, заломившие от света, показавшегося слишком ярким. Один из охранников, пришедших за ним, держал фонарь.  
– Встать!  
Солдат рывком поднял Джейми за шиворот рубахи, от чего хлипкая изношенная ткань затрещала, а затекшие суставы отдались болью. Дородные солдаты, благоухающие пивом и чесночной колбасой, – его желудок возмущенно заурчал – с двух сторон стиснули его и с грубым напором поволокли под локти через тюремный двор, не слишком заботясь, успевает ли пленник переставлять закоченевшие ноги. Потом наверх, по узкой винтовой лестнице...  
Он ничего не понимал – кузница никак не могла находиться где-то наверху. Что же до порки, то кто бы стал устраивать показательную расправу ночью?  
Внезапно, они вынырнули в довольно теплый широкий коридор, покрытый потертым, но чистым ковром, от уютного вида которого в голове на миг разлилось спокойствие, но оно тут же моментально испарилось, сменившись тревожным спазмом, когда его подтащили к массивной двустворчатой двери. Один из охранников резко толкнул его так, что он споткнулся и чуть было не протаранил косяк головой. Стражник ехидно оскалился.  
– Жди здесь, тебя позовут. И да смилуется Господь над твоей душой, МакДью.

Когда ему исполнилось двенадцать лет, отец отдал его в публичную школу в Инвернессе, где он кое-как проучился целый год, но, в конце концов, все же был изгнан за слишком буйный и строптивый нрав. За что, помнится, – Джейми слегка поежился, передернув плечами – был в очередной и, теперь уже последний раз, нещадно выпорот вконец отчаявшимся родичем и отправлен для промывки бестолковых мозгов к дядьям по матери – Дугалу и Колуму, будь они неладны... Его безотчетные ощущения, пока он стоял сейчас, тупо уставившись на резную дверь из темного дерева, почему-то перенесли его в то далекое время, проведенное в школе. Тогда он так же частенько стоял перед дверью директора, дожидаясь своей очереди на неминуемую расправу за те выходки, инициатором которых он обычно и был. А из-за двери доносились дикие кошачьи визги, свист и хлесткие размеренные удары по голому телу. И каждая жилка внутри него тогда вибрировала от страха.

Джейми сглотнул, закрыл глаза и в очередной раз стиснул клацнувшие зубы. То, что ждет его сейчас, не идет ни в какое сравнение с тем, почти домашним рукоприкладством директора. «Господи, дай мне пережить это.. достойно». – Джейми сжал задрожавшие кисти рук и шумно втянул носом воздух. Потом перекрестился.  
_«Под Твою защиту прибегаем, Святая Богородица.. Не презри молений наших в скорбях наших, но от всех опасностей избавляй нас всегда..»_  
– Войдите, мистер Фрейзер, прошу вас, – донесся из-за двери мрачноватый холодный голос. Джейми вздрогнул и, чуть помедлив, толкнул тяжелую дверь...

***

КАБИНЕТ КОМЕНДАНТА БЫЛ ВЫДЕРЖАН в довольно аскетичном стиле: до середины стены обшит панелями из мореного дуба, выше - мрачная каменная кладка, прикрытая портретами. Сам король Георг смотрел на незадачливого беглеца осуждающе, прямо над головой хозяина кабинета, и несколько видных английских деятелей «чего-то там», справа и слева от его величества, хмуро молчали, совсем не впечатленные жалким видом застывшего у дверей арестанта, грязного, дрожащего от холода и тревоги, и мокрого с головы до ног. Высокое готическое окно в стене напротив, разделенное рамой на мелкие ромбы, было слегка приоткрыто, впуская свежий воздух в задымленное от очага помещение, – тяжелая портьера мягко колыхалась. Справа располагался камин, перед которым стоял небольшой стол с двумя креслами, слева наискосок, перекрывая угол – массивный рабочий стол хозяина кабинета. На полу посередине комнаты лежал дорогой, хотя уже слегка потертый ковер с замысловатым восточным рисунком, но Джейми, не решаясь ступить на него грязными ногами, замер на пороге с видом безразличной отрешенности, хотя это требовало определенных усилий, потому как он не был спокойным. Отнюдь нет.  
Майор Грей сидел за столом и с нарочито суровым выражением лица что-то увлеченно писал или… делал вид, что писал. Не поднимая глаз, перекладывал бумагу, потом брал следующую, делал пометки, писал снова и снова... Все это казалось Джейми бесконечным. Он уже минут пятнадцать как наблюдал за этим, предельно важным занятием коменданта, бросая хмурые взгляды то на вконец разочарованного им короля Георга, то на Грея, демонстративно презревшего столь незначительный объект, как клятвопреступник и изменник короны.  
В камине горел огонь, но продрогший узник находился слишком далеко от него, чтобы согреться. Поэтому он продолжал стоять, ощущая, как холодная влажная одежда липнет к выстывшему телу и, стараясь хотя бы не дрожать слишком явно.  
Наконец, Грей соблаговолил поднять глаза, и они расширились синхронно со ртом, собирающимся что-то произнести. Но фраза, столь долго и тщательно спланированная в течение почти всего вечера, так и застряла в горле. Вместо этого он несколько секунд изумленно рассматривал Джейми, потом все же задал вопрос, но совсем не тот, что собирался:  
– На улице дождь, сударь? – произнес он довольно растеряно, а не так холодно и официально, как намеревался.  
В свою очередь, Джейми в ступоре несколько мгновений смотрел на коменданта, так как он ожидал совсем не такого начала беседы.  
– Почему? – наконец, вырвалось у него.  
– Черт! Да вы ж весь мокрый!  
– Хм-м-м… Да неужели? – Джейми, окончательно презрев субординацию, насмешливо скривился.  
Грей, казалось, не обратил особого внимания ни на его слова, ни на тон, каким они были произнесены. Он встал и выглянул в окно, потом с любопытством окинул пленника взглядом.  
– На улице нет дождя, скорее там собирается пойти снег. Так что же с вами случилось, мистер Фрейзер?  
– Что случилось? – искренне удивился Джейми. – Ну, может быть, то, что вы приказали охране облить меня водой, прежде чем бросить в ледяной карцер.  
– Я? – майор захлебнулся от негодования и сердито распахнул светло-голубые глаза, – Черт меня раздери, если я приказал что-либо подобное. Какая чушь! А лицо? Это они вам разбили?  
Джейми невольно коснулся свежей ссадины на скуле и, облизнув неприятный отек на разбитой в кровь губе, немного затруднявший его дикцию, пожал плечами. Он посчитал ниже своего достоинства жаловаться коменданту, как солдаты-охранники с каким-то особым удовлетворением немного попинали его ногами. Благо, на их взгляд, было за что. Вместо того, чтобы сидеть в теплой казарме за кружкой эля, они разыскивали ублюдка по всему побережью под стылым ветром и дождем.  
– Хм. Ну… скажем так, мы не смогли прийти к согласию по некоторым организационным вопросам.. с-с-эр.  
Грей нахмурился.  
– Уверяю вас, это было самоуправство со стороны охраны, виновные понесут наказание, и я… приношу свои извинения, мистер Фрейзер.  
Пока Джейми простаивал на пороге, он твердо решил, что не будет тянуть время и унижаться, с надеждой выторговать прощение. Наказания все равно не избежать, поэтому он собирался вести себя предельно нахально, чтобы спровоцировать майора на быстрое решение и поскорее пережить то, чего все равно не миновать. Кроме того он был злым, голодным, замерзшим, смертельно уставшим и ему было больно и страшно, что, соответственно, не добавляло его тону любезности, а манерам – обходительности.  
– Принято, майор. Хотя это и не важно. Мне лично наплевать, накажете вы их или нет. Вы что-то собирались мне сказать. Можете продолжать, я вас слушаю.  
Грей опешил и с минуту взирал на Джейми, раздувая ноздри:  
– Вы собираетесь указывать мне, что делать, сэр?! Вам не кажется, что вы забываетесь! – он сжал кулаки. – Пожалуй, это самое возмутительное, что я слышал в своей жизни!  
– Прошу прощения, майор, но, если так, вы еще мало что в ней видели и слышали, – нагло усмехнувшись, проговорил пленник и сверкнул глазами из-под насупленных бровей.  
Провокация, спору нет, удалась: Грей покраснел до кончиков ушей и двинулся на шотландца.  
– Вы представляете себе, чего это может вам стоить? – спросил он очень тихо, из последних сил стараясь держать себя в руках.  
– Да, конечно, майор. Не думаю, что вы в состоянии изобрести что-то новое в уложении о наказаниях.  
Несколько мгновений они пялились друг на друга – узник с корявой усмешкой, а комендант медленно сатанея. Он поймал себя на том, что растерялся и не знает ни что сказать, ни как поступить. Но говорить что-то надо, потому как начальник здесь он, а не этот нахальный рыжий ублюдок.  
Грей несколько раз глубоко вздохнул и, тряхнув головой, неожиданно приказал:  
– Пойдите сюда, мистер Фрейзер!  
Джейми воззрился на него с недоверчивым недоумением.  
Грей сдвинул одно из кресел в сторону, освободив место на ковре перед очагом.  
– Сюда! – повторил он тоном, не терпящим возражений, указав на место, где стояло кресло. – Станьте здесь, сэр!  
Напряжение в теле узника усилилось. Теперь он уже задрожал довольно явно, но скорее от негодования.  
– Я вам не преданный пес, майор! – отрезал он, скрипнув зубами. Его голос стал очень низким и начал походить на предупреждающее рычание. – Нечего подзывать меня «к ноге»!  
Пораженный таким нарочитым хамством, Грей от растерянности издал непроизвольный смешок. «Упрямый – это еще мягко сказано», – говорил Кворри. Как точно подмечено!..  
– Прошу прощения, мистер Фрейзер, – сухо и язвительно сказал он. – Я не хотел вас обидеть. Я просто хочу, чтобы вы соблаговолили подойти поближе к огню.  
Он отступил в сторону и отвесил витиеватый, немного – он не мог отказать себе в этом удовольствии – саркастичный поклон, жестом указав на камин.  
Джейми заколебался, но потом осторожно ступил на мягкую узорчатую шерсть, и его заледенелые босые ступни приятно провалились в ворсистую поверхность. Тепло, наконец, потекло в его тело, и дрожь постепенно стала затихать, зато, расслабившись, он ощутил невероятную усталость. Все мышцы ныли, и больше всего ему хотелось улечься на этот ковер под ногами и свернуться клубком. И плевать, что как собака.  
Тонкие струйки пара начали подниматься от его одежды, он закрыл глаза и, слегка покачиваясь, принимал благодатное тепло всем своим существом, сожалея, что скоро это наслаждение наверняка закончится…  
Был ли он удивлен поступком Грея? Не так чтобы очень... Он понимал, что английскому ублюдку что-то надо от него. Поэтому наказание немного отсрочится. Немного, но ненадолго.  
Грей глубоко вздохнул, в очередной раз за сегодня мучительно размышляя, что предпринять. В настоящий момент он волен был подвергнуть незадачливого беглеца любой предусмотренной регламентом каре: заковать в цепи, подвергнуть телесному наказанию, надолго засадить в одиночный карцер, урезать паек. Но неоправданная жестокость стражников напомнила ему о его собственных мстительных мыслях, нахлынувших, когда он узнал, что Джеймс Фрейзер находится в его власти, и он устыдился. Он понимал, что любое кровавое наказание в отношении Джеймса Фрейзера будет рассматриваться им самим, лордом Джоном Греем, как попытка личной мести. А его кодекс чести не позволял использовать служебное положение для этих целей. Да будь оно все неладно!  
Много часов, перед тем, как вызвать Фрейзера на допрос, он прокручивал эту проблему у себя в голове, снова и снова, и, уже вроде, готов был смириться с неизбежным, но все-таки какой-то отголосок в его сознании – а, может быть, и в душе – не позволял принять ему радикальные меры. Он и сам не мог сейчас объяснить свои мотивы. Конечно, можно было подумать, что основная причина – желание раскрыть тайну золота и выведать, что известно беглецу на самом деле. Основная, но не вся.  
Но, с другой стороны, оставить совсем без наказания столь явную провинность тоже невозможно, он это понимал. На его плечах, как коменданта одной из самых больших в округе тюрем по содержанию государственных преступников и как офицера британской армии – представителя власти, лежит громадная ответственность за вверенное ему дело. И если каждый в его тюрьме будет бегать туда-сюда, когда ему вздумается, то это будет не тюрьма, а проходной двор. Это предельно ясно. И сейчас перед ним как раз стоял основной виновник нарушения тюремного распорядка. Мало того, этот шельмец его явно провоцировал, а у него, Грея, не хватает духу принять надлежащие меры. Авторитет его стремительно падал. Не только в его собственных глазах, но и в глазах этого упрямого шотландского черта, который, кажется, является здесь вожаком заключенных. Хорош же он будет, если позволит себе так уронить свой вес перед этим ушлым преступным сборищем негодяев и предателей.  
Что ж... Душа его дрогнула. Придется идти по плану «Б», как бы вся его сущность не сопротивлялась этому. Но, кажется, это было наименьшим из зол в данной патовой ситуации.  
– Что ж, мистер Фрейзер, – Грей хмуро посмотрел в лицо пленника, пребывающего от неожиданного тепла в хмельной истоме, и набрал в легкие побольше воздуха. – Я пригласил вас.. чтобы вы смогли оценить мою редкую коллекцию, собранную по крупицам практически со всего мира.  
Глаза узника широко распахнулись, и он с недоумением уставился на хозяина, который будто не замечал его замешательства.  
– Надеюсь, вы должны хорошо разбираться в таких редких вещах. В ней есть совершенно уникальные экземпляры... Вот, обратите внимание..  
Джон прошел в левый угол, где, в ячейках, на специальных подставках, были выставлены пара дюжин великолепных тростей, каждая из которых была настоящим произведением искусства. Разных форм и размеров, со специальными хитроумными функциями в каждой, эта коллекция, собранная в разных странах, привезенная из путешествий им самим, его друзьями и родными, была действительно его гордостью. Резные набалдашники из кости и самоцветов, редкие породы дерева, инкрустации и даже вставки из драгоценных камней украшали некоторые образцы. А другие были чрезвычайно элегантны, и главным их украшением была простота и изящество формы. К тому же, внутри некоторых скрывались настоящие смертоносные жала из превосходной стали, и они могли служить заменой обычному клинку.  
Лорд Джон изящным движением извлек с подставки одну из своих тростей и рассматривал ее со всех сторон будто впервые, изучая литой серебряный набалдашник и гладкую, отполированную черную поверхность дерева.  
– Что же вы, мистер Фрейзер. Подойдите ближе, оцените же. Думаю, вам понравится, – в голосе Грея слышалась какая-то неуловимая стальная нотка, которую натренированный на опасность слух арестанта тут же безотчетно уловил, и Джейми ощутил, как волоски на его теле слегка зашевелились, предупреждая о надвигающейся угрозе, хотя, казалось, еще не было совсем никакого повода для беспокойства. Но ситуация была какой-то странной и поэтому подозрительной. И очень ему не нравилась. Он нехотя приблизился и замер напряженно, бросая хмурые взгляды то на Грея, то его объекты его красноречия.  
– Вот, взгляните на этот уникальный экземпляр. Мне привезли этот образец из Китая. Согласитесь, выглядит, будто в нем нет ничего особенного, но это, могу вас уверить, особо прочный материал. Я могу разбить ей в щепки этот стол, – майор галантным жестом повел рукой в сторону дубового монстра величиной с тюремный плац, – и ей, поверьте, ничего не будет. Совсем ничего. А взгляните на ее гибкость. – Грей взял трость в обе руки и с гордостью продемонстрировал Джейми ее эластичные качества. И, на удивление, она действительно довольно хорошо согнулась, хотя Джону явно пришлось приложить для этого некоторые усилия. Этот простой жест, почему-то, вызвал у беглеца нехороший спазм внутри живота, он вдруг почувствовал, как неприятный холодок побежал по его позвоночнику, а колени предательски ослабели.  
– Грозное орудие, не правда ли, сударь? Что скажете? – теперь Грей, прищурившись, внимательно смотрел прямо в глаза узнику, поверх сгибаемой им трости, и чуть раскачивался с пятки на носок. От этого недвусмысленного взгляда Джейми окончательно разнервничался. Он почувствовал, что вряд ли может что-то сказать, потому как горло перехватил отчетливый спазм.  
Стиснув челюсть, он тупо смотрел на Грея, смутно догадываясь к чему тот клонит, и изо всех сил надеясь, что ошибается. Но чутье, мать его, где-то под ложечкой, все же подсказывало, что надежды его призрачны.  
Лорд Джон с безжалостным удовлетворением увидел, что Джейми догадался о его намерениях – в глазах арестанта мелькала растерянность и даже страх. Тот слегка побледнел и несколько раз попытался проглотить комок в горле, но ему это плохо удавалось.  
У Грея вдруг всплыла в памяти та ситуация на дороге в Кэрриарик – конечно, надо отдать справедливость, он, в основном, сам ее и спровоцировал, – когда он так же беспомощно дрожал от страха, а раскаленный нож этого разбойника медленно, как змея, продвигался к его лицу, к глазам, по пути с шипением и мерзкой вонью прожигая одежду. Джон раздул ноздри, втягивая воздух. Нет, что бы ни говорили, месть все-таки бывает сладка. Даже, по сути, такая маленькая, безобидная месть. Он почувствовал, что его оскорбленное самолюбие достаточно натешилось, и нанес последний удар, мягко улыбаясь прямо в эти растерянные голубые глаза, изо всех сил старающиеся казаться равнодушными.  
– Не соблаговолите ли нагнуться над этим столом, сударь. Я намерен преподать вам урок. Урок соблюдения некоторых правил поведения в местах заключения для преступников короны.  
Брови шотландца поползли вверх, он задохнулся и побагровел так, будто вся кровь хлынула ему в голову.  
– Вы не имеете права, так наказывать меня, – проговорил он тихо, еле справляясь с онемевшими губами, но довольно отчетливо, ощущая нарастающий в ушах шум. Его подбородок упрямо выпятился..  
Джон прищурился и с насмешливым интересом склонил голову на бок.  
– Не имею, вот как? – он немного поразмышлял, разглядывая что-то у Джейми на груди. – Что ж, верно. Не имею...  
И звонко похлопал тростью по голенищу сапога.  
– Но зато я имею полное право приказать – и даже, заметьте, обязан сделать это – поставить вас к столбу на тюремном дворе и исхлестать плетьми на глазах у всех заключенных, пока ваша плоть не отвалится с ваших костей, а кровь не зальет помост, – Джон стиснул челюсть. – Двести плетей, не меньше, положено за побег. Вы, я знаю, уже сталкивались с таким наказанием и можете представить последствия.  
Джейми сталкивался. Поэтому он прирос к ковру, не в силах пошевелиться, и плотно сжал предательски дрогнувшие губы.  
– И после этого, если вы останетесь живы, закон велит заковать вас в кандалы и месяц держать в карцере раздетым и прикованным за шею к стене, чтобы вы даже лечь не смогли. – Джон кивнул на мокрые пятна на ковре, которые натекли с оттаявшей одежды узника. – Как я вижу, вам и пару часов просидеть там хватило. Не слишком понравилось, а?  
Джейми ощутил, как дрожь в его теле распространилась от губ вниз, и это было уже не от холода. Тяжелый спазм окончательно перехватил горло, и какие-то жалкие сглатывания никак не помогали протолкнуть его дальше. Давно уже он не чувствовал себя таким беспомощным. Полное ощущение, что он тонет, и опора вероломно уходит из-под его рук и ослабевших внутренностей, заставило сердце бешено забиться. Он непроизвольно втянул воздух, устыдившись, когда внезапно услышал свой слабый всхлип.  
Джон хмыкнул, все еще не глядя на заключенного, незаметно облизнувшего пересохшие губы.  
– И уверяю вас, что я буду обязан подать рапорт о пересмотре вашего дела в связи с побегом, и, потом.. в лучшем случае, думаю, вас повесят.  
Джейми недоверчиво смотрел на него, ощущая, как волосы по всему телу опять невольно встали дыбом. Собрав последние остатки гордости, он удержался, чтобы не пискнуть сдавленным горлом: «А в худшем?..»  
Джон прищурился на оцепеневшего заключенного. Трость между его руками снова многообещающе согнулась:  
– И вам даже не интересно, что будет в худшем?  
Обойдя Джейми кругом, он подошел к жарко пылавшему камину.  
– На все воля Божья.. – услышал он за спиной сиплый напряженный голос.  
Грей невесело рассмеялся.  
– Да, наверное.. Но беда ваша в том, мистер Фрейзер, что вы никак не уразумеете: в данный момент я для вас – орудие божье. Так что сейчас я – _ваш личный Бог._    
Пауза затянулась. Грей в задумчивости засмотрелся на играющее пламя.  
– Так что же будет в худшем, сэр? – наконец, услышал он хмурый, но, в общем-то, бесцеремонный вопрос, выводящий Джона из магической отрешенности.  
– А в худшем.. что ж, – Грей прерывисто вздохнул, возвращаясь к безрадостной действительности, – в худшем, по новому приговору суда, вас отправят в колонии, Фрейзер, и если вы счастливо не помрете от голода и болезней в вонючем трюме какого-нибудь утлого суденышка, перевозящего рабов через океан, то тогда, рано или поздно, сгинете где-нибудь на плантациях, от лихорадки или кнута надсмотрщиков. И почему-то мне сдается, – он окинул взглядом окаменевшие плечи шотландца, – это случится достаточно быстро...  
Наконец, плечи узника двинулись, и Джон услышал тяжелый шумный выдох, будто племенной бык перевел дыхание.  
– Слишком просто. Думаете, я сдамся и позволю отходить себя вашей паршивой тросточкой, да мне наплевать на все ваши угрозы, слышите, наплевать. Я не дам себя пороть, как какого-то жалкого школяра, из-за вашей чертовой прихоти. Нет. Не дам. И не мечтайте.  
Фрейзер вскинул голову. Если бы Джон знал его лучше, он бы понял, что шотландец весьма напуган. Только в этом случае он мог так сильно выйти из себя...  
Джон почувствовал, как раздражение вновь закипает в нем, как пена на густом сиропе. Он опять встал перед Фрейзером, нахохлившись, как бойцовый петух, и снова взглянул шотландцу прямо в глаза, свирепея.  
– Не дашь?! – в негодовании вырвалось у него. – Да кто ж тебя спросит-то? Я сейчас вызову пару солдат, они повалят тебя на стол – ты даже не дернешься! А потом так отходят тебя своими поясами до фиолетовой задницы, что месяц сидеть не сможешь. И, черт меня раздери, если мне это покажется слишком большой компенсацией за то, что я неделю мочил свои штаны в ваших чертовых вересковых пустошах, под ледяным ветром, на досуге, дьявол, размышляя, как меня накажут теперь за то, что я допустил побег важного государственного преступника, да еще _такого_... который владеет важной государственной тайной.  
Несколько длинных мгновений они кромсали друг друга глазами, только что искры не летели от их скрестившихся взглядов. Темно и светло голубого.  
Наконец, Джон опустил глаза и проговорил совсем тихо и как-то горько.  
– Да черт бы вас побрал, Джеймс Фрейзер, вы же _дали мне слово_. И я поверил вам.  
Если бы он дал Джейми пощечину, и то его не передернуло бы так с головы до ног, как после этих горестных слов. Вспышки вины, стыда, сожаления, раскаяния мерцали в глубине его синих глаз, делая его лицо совсем беспомощным.  
Наконец, он снова набрал воздух в грудь и, все равно, проговорил так же тихо.  
– Но я же вернулся, разве нет?  
Джон с сомнением вскинул брови и отвернулся. Потом он подошел к своей коллекции и поставил трость на место, понимая, что испытывает при этом значительное облегчение.  
– Ладно, Фрейзер, – устало проговорил он. – Вы правы, я не имею права устраивать вам приватную порку, а публичную я просто не хочу. Так что вопрос закрыт. Идите в свою камеру. Надеюсь, у вас там найдется, во что переодеться. Всем своим... хм... подопечным, будьте добры, скажете, что вы отсутствовали по моему личному распоряжению. Чтоб не было вопросов.  
Он взялся за колокольчик, позвонить конвоирам, и вдруг услышал:  
– Мне лечь прямо на этот стол, милорд.  
Грей резко развернулся, чтобы увидеть, как Джейми Фрейзер, довольно скованно двигаясь, подошел к его массивному рабочему столу из красного дерева, покрытому зеленым сукном, и остановился, разглядывая. Потом деловито отодвинул в сторону чернильницу с перьями, пресс-папье, пепельницу и еще несколько вещей, лежащих прямо перед ним. Когда он задрал мокрую рубаху и стал медленно расстегивать бриджи, Джон вскинулся, выходя из оцепенения.  
– Что вы, мистер Фрейзер, думаю это лишнее.  
И поймал презрительный, чуть насмешливый взгляд, брошенный шотландцем в его сторону.  
– Знаете, мистер Грей, что говорил мне мой отец, всякий раз, когда основательно отхаживал меня ремнем по заднице.  
– И что же, мистер Фрейзер?  
– А то, что настоящих мужчин всегда дерут по голому заду.  
С этими словами, Джейми, стянул прилипшие бриджи до середины бедер, решительно заголяя зад, потом задрал мокрую рубаху и нагнулся над столом, твердо упёршись локтями в тяжелую столешницу. Крепкие, покрытые легкой рыжей порослью, ягодицы шотландца упрямо забелели в мерцающем пламени камина.  
Джон ошарашено сглотнул и с удивлением подумал, что он, черт возьми, совсем не готов, оказывается, вот так отмолотить тростью живого человека из плоти и крови. Его злость на Фрейзера, как утренняя роса под солнцем, уже испарилась но, видимо, назад пути не было.  
Если он откажется, шотландец, чего доброго, будет считать его слабаком, будет посмеиваться над ним со своими сокамерниками, и его авторитет, как начальника тюрьмы, будет, конечно же, безвозвратно утерян. Уже сейчас тот, разрази гром его черную душу, посматривает на него с угрюмой насмешкой, видимо читая на его лице эти малодушные мысли.  
– Мне долго еще стоять так, носом в стол и задницей кверху, ожидая вас с вашей тросточкой, милорд, пока вы соизволите? – вывел его из оцепенения требовательный, ехидный, чуть вздрагивающий от нервного смешка, голос. – Поверьте, это не самая достойная поза для бывшего лэрда и военачальника, черт.  
«Ах ты, дьявол, он еще и издевается, гаденыш!» – от безысходности лорд Джон вспыхнул резкой отчаянной злостью. – Тросточкой? Ладно! Посмотрим, как ты сейчас запоешь, мерзавец твердолобый!»  
Он негодующе фыркнул и, сжав до хруста зубы, снова выхватил из гнезда хваленую трость. Потом, в запале раздражения, пробуя ее на гибкость, несколько раз резко и крепко взмахнул наотмашь тяжелым прочным орудием. Как он уже говорил, ее сделали из особых пород какого-то ценного дерева, произрастающего на востоке. Трость послушно и мерзко пропела, резко вспоров воздух. Ух. У Грея самого душа ушла в пятки от этого звука, и он с удовлетворением отметил, как мышцы на ягодицах Фрейзера непроизвольно, хотя и не так уж заметно, сжались от этого леденящего свиста. Шотландец хоть и стоял, твердо упираясь в стол и расставив босые ноги, но этот мышечный спазм заставил его слегка содрогнуться и склонить голову ниже. Он переступил с ноги на ногу и его тяжелые, уже почти подсохшие пряди волос, выбившиеся из косы, шевельнувшись от этого движения, упали на лицо.  
«Ага! – торжествующе подумал Грей. – Не такой уж ты, сукин сын, и бесстрашный, каким стараешься казаться. Ну что ж, посмотрим!»  
Его вдруг захватил безотчетный азарт: придется как следует доказать Фрейзеру, что тот сильно ошибается, позволив себе насмехаться над ним, Джоном Греем. Уже, причем, в который раз...  
Он почувствовал, как в нем всколыхнулось желание древнее, как сам инстинкт: подавлять, возбуждая страх, властвовать, причиняя боль. И, черт его возьми, наслаждаться этим...  
Он положил трость на стол, рядом с Фрейзером. Чтоб зубоскал полюбовался пока, что его сейчас ждет. Тот скосил глаза, но ничего не сказал, только опять переступил с ноги на ногу, и, кажется, сглотнул.  
Потом, пристально, с холодной иронией наблюдая за уткнувшимся в стол шотландцем, размеренными, четкими движениями, Грей снял свой форменный сюртук и аккуратно повесил его на спинку стула, оставшись в жилете и белоснежной шелковой сорочке. Затем нарочито тщательно закатал рукав сначала на одной руке, после – на другой, по локоть обнажая сильные холеные руки. Слышно было, как Джейми громко вздохнул, и почему-то Грею вдруг представилось, как этот мошенник насмешливо закатил глаза. Ах, так! Немного подумав, Джон, обошел стол и вытащил из верхнего ящика пару кожаных перчаток, которые так же неторопливо и тщательно натянул на изящные кисти, разглаживая каждый палец, прямо перед носом у этого нахального ублюдка.  
Джейми вдруг поднял голову, и глаза их встретились. Взгляд каждого ясно говорил: «Я не сдамся, не надейся!» Но у Грея это выражалось в легкой ухмылке и язвительном прищуре светло-голубых глаз, а глаза шотландца пылали мрачной упертой решимостью. И Джон, снова уловив в них презрительную усмешку, вдруг понял, что он, лорд Грей, действительно оттягивает время, страшась приступить к основной процедуре этого спектакля.  
«Ну, хорошо ж! Думаю, тянуть дальше некуда», – Грей тяжко, но незаметно, вздохнул, обошел стол и встал в стойку над смиренно склоненным шотландцем, решительно отводя в сторону правую руку.  
Резкий короткий свист прорезал воздух, и Джейми показалось, что в заднице у него рванул пороховой погреб. Не сумев удержаться на ногах от жестокого удара – все-таки он был слишком слаб от голода и потрясений последних дней – он плашмя растянулся на зеленом сукне, попутно снося на пол так заботливо отставленные им вещи. Сложенные аккуратной стопкой бумаги веером взметнулись над головой и мягко спланировали на пол, но он этого не заметил, с трудом приходя в себя после удара, разорвавшего мозг.  
«О, Господи! Дьявол! – возникла первая после потрясения мысль. – Ну, почему я опять не мог придержать язык за зубами?» Он протянул внутрь застрявший в горле воздух, стараясь не застонать слишком явно. Но Грей не дал ему как следует отдышаться. Новый взрыв в его заду потряс все тело, нещадно корежа мышцы. Хорошо, что проклятый англичанин не видит гримасы его лица, сжатого судорогой боли, и оскала стиснутых зубов. Он отчаянно задышал сквозь них, беззвучно подскуливая, когда третий удар хлестко обрушился на его беззащитный зад, снова впечатывая его тело в стол.  
«Иисус милосердный! Спаси и помилуй!»  
Глаза Джейми непроизвольно вылезли из орбит, а рот широко раскрылся, когда четвертый удар заставил его заелозить на столе, с трудом пересиливая желание уползти подальше от неумолимо нарастающей боли. Ну, хотя бы прикрыть задницу руками.. Под руку попалась какая-то бумажка и он, не раздумывая, смял ее в кулаке.  
Свист.. Удар, вновь сотрясающий с головы до ног. И за ним новая, оглушительная боль, проникающая до самых кончиков нервов всех его конечностей и кожи головы. Господи, боже мой! Если так пойдет дальше, пожалуй, нелегко будет удержать свое тело под этими безжалостными ударами. Джейми почувствовал тоскливое отчаяние, от которого слезы навернулись на глаза.  
– Соблаговолите вернуться на место, сударь! – сквозь пелену, заполнившую ошеломленное сознание, услышал он сухой голос.  
«Что? О чем это он?» И понял, что в безотчетном стремлении увернуться от града нещадных ударов, размерено следующих один за другим, он порядочно отполз от места первоначальной дислокации, но вдруг с ужасом осознал, что боль в данный момент была сильнее его, и он пока не в силах послушно встать в исходную позицию. Чертов Грей, мог хотя бы привязать его, чтобы не нужно было думать об этом! Он корчился, презирая себя за слабость, изо всех сил стараясь совладать с болью и выполнить распоряжение майора. Но ему плохо удавалось. Тазовые кости под отбитыми мышцами ныли так, будто были уже сломаны, раскрошены мелкими осколками, и он, холодея, вспомнил, как дробил в Лаллиброхе кролика для пирога, делая отбивную из его тушки. Его замутило. «Я могу разбить ей в щепки этот стол..» – так, кажется, сказал этот чертов английский ублюдок. Что уж тогда говорить о его, гораздо более хрупкой, плоти. Наконец, дар речи вернулся к нему, и, пытаясь иронией совладать с отчаянием, он хрипло процедил, с видимым усилием возвращая свой зад на место:  
– Будьте осторожны со своей т-тростью!.. Ч-черт!.. Ваша Светлость!.. А!.. А не то.. Сссс!.. СломААете!.. Ммм!.. Сей драгоценный шедевр...  
– Ничего. Не сломаю! – отступив на шаг, Грей терпеливо ждал, когда Джейми завершит свои мучительные перемещения по столу и, на всякий случай, внимательно осмотрел орудие в своих руках. – Будьте покойны, мистер Фрейзер. Я уже говорил, она сделана из особых пород дерева. Очень прочная, – он для наглядности азартно постучал тростью по столешнице прямо рядом с бедром теперь уже вспотевшего от изрядных стараний шотландца. – Думаю, она намного прочнее, чем ваша задница. Извольте удостовериться!  
Грей видел, каких усилий стоит Фрейзеру держать себя в руках. Когда тот снова принял надлежащее положение, Джон с некоторым раскаянием обозрел поле деятельности, уже основательно пострадавшее от его руки. Каждый рубец был шириной почти в два пальца и медленно отекал яркой темно-багровой полосой. В паре мест кожа слегка порвалась, и тоненькие полоски крови заструились вниз по вздувшейся плоти. Сам объект его воспитательных воздействий заметно пыхтел, хотя и сдерживался изо всех сил. Грей уже всерьез стал мыслить о том, чтобы прекратить наказание, но его опасение, что этот паразит, еще чего доброго, будет разочарован, все-таки заставило его продолжить.  
Онемение в заднице постепенно прошло, и следующий удар опять потряс его до глубины души. Он позволил себе гулко охнуть, хотя, скорее, это вышло непроизвольно и, далеко вытянув руки, вцепился изо всех сил в край столешницы, так крепко, будто этой силой пытался выдавить боль из своего тела. Но это не помогало. Грей, не давая ему опомниться, хлестал во всю мочь, – как казалось ему, обезумевшему от боли, – по одному и тому же месту, заставляя его в отчаянии стискивать зубы, сквозь которые дыхание вырывалось резко и отрывисто. Он почувствовал, что тело его начинает мелко вибрировать от напряжения в тисках этой боли и, не в силах удержаться, он зарычал.  
Грей тут же отступил, давая ему передышку. И Джейми, облегченно выпустив сдерживаемый воздух, в блаженстве избавления, без сил распластался на столе. «Сколько еще?» – задался он тревожным вопросом, когда осознание действительности хоть немного вернулось к нему. Грей не назначил количество ударов. Значит ли это, что он намерен забить его насмерть или просто оставил себе возможность прекратить порку по своему усмотрению? А может он ждет от Джейми мольбы о пощаде. Дьявол. Он уже почти готов попросить ее. Или еще не готов? В глубине души он понимал, что никакие пытки на свете не заставили бы его сейчас раскрыть рот, и неприятный холодок страха опять закрался в его душу – упрямство когда-нибудь погубит его окончательно. Он сглотнул и попытался подняться на дрожащие локти. Пусть этот англичанин знает, что он, Джеймс Фрейзер, черт возьми, не намерен сдаваться.  
Грей с восхищенным удивлением смотрел, как этот шотландский дьявол снова поднимается в упрямой готовности к продолжению. На его бордово-фиолетовой заднице уже не было живого места, кое-где проступила кровь, но он все-таки поднялся и, расставив ноги, снова уперся локтями в стол.  
\- Ну, наконец-то я хоть немного согрелся, Ваша Светлость, – буркнул он язвительно, хотя, на самом деле, голос его прерывался и звучал довольно глухо. – Не слишком-то вы стараетесь. Мой отец, в детстве, за то, что я забывал порой воды принести, и то сильнее меня лупил.  
Растрепавшиеся из косы рыжие волосы упали вперед, и майор не мог видеть его лица, но ему показалось, что Фрейзер ехидно улыбается.  
Грей сощурился, чувствуя, что его с трудом достигнутая уравновешенность опять выходит из под контроля. «Ах ты, зараза! – подумал он. – Ну ладно, погоди ж. Сейчас я тебя так согрею, ты еще будешь умолять, чтобы я перестал!»  
И опять трость в его руках безжалостно засвистела, входя в раж. С некоторым отстранением наблюдая, как дрожит и дергается под ударами Фрейзер, яростно вцепившись в стол, Джон вдруг ясно осознал, что шотландец, каким-то непостижимым образом, заводя и подначивая, заставляет его терять лицо. И это он, лорд Джон Грей, – Господи, Боже! – сейчас вынуждает человека иступленно метаться по столу от боли. И, будто увидев себя со стороны, пораженный, он остановился, тяжело дыша. Если Фрейзер и согрелся, то он, Джон, согрелся в два раза сильнее. Его просто бросило в жар.  
«Господи, да уймись ты уже, не вставай, чертов упрямец!» – с отчаянием думал Грей, наблюдая за жалкими попытками Фрейзера подняться. И, понимая, что он, несмотря ни на что, проигрывает по всем статьям, быстро произнес надменным тоном, не позволяя Джейми снова вовлечь себя в противоборство.  
– Ну вот, сэр. Думаю, с вас пока довольно. Теперь, надеюсь, вы тысячу раз подумаете, прежде чем пуститься в бега. Можете одеваться, – добавил он голосом доктора, выполнившего неприятную медицинскую процедуру.  
Это было легко сказать, но Джейми ощущал, как дрожит от слабости каждая его жилка, а при этом тело налилось свинцом. Спиной чувствуя пристальный взгляд коменданта, он медленно сполз со стола и несколько минут стоял, опираясь на него трясущимися руками, понимая, что не в силах пока достойно удержаться на ногах. Наконец, он оторвался от опоры, постоял, покачиваясь, и сделал шаг, но ноги подвели его, подкосившись в самый неподходящий момент, и он опять вцепился в спасительную столешницу.  
Голова мягко кружилась, скорее всего, от голода и упадка сил. Кроме того, мочевой пузырь его разрывался не только от многочасового сидения в холоде, но и, видимо, как дополнительный эффект от внушительной порки – он вдруг вспомнил свои мучения после такой же славной взбучки на собрании в Леохе, когда ему было шестнадцать – и он с ужасом понял, что готов обмочиться прямо здесь, на месте, под стол коменданта. Джейми подумал, что по иронии судьбы, похоже, это будет последней каплей в чаше терпения майора, хотя сейчас вывести Грея из себя это было последнее, чего бы ему хотелось. Хоть нарушитель вроде бы как уже и расплатился за содеянное, никто не может запретить коменданту все-таки дать делу Фрейзера официальный ход.  
Наконец, стиснув зубы, он выпрямился, с трудом сохраняя равновесие, и потянулся за штанами, облепившими ноги где-то в районе колен. Его тело было вялым и непослушным, а движения замедленными, будто он выпил лишку, и ему не сразу удалось справиться с задачей натягивания бриджей, тем более что отбитое седалище, кажется, теперь стало в два раза больше, а прикосновение к нему мучительно. Один положительный момент – мокрая ткань приятно захолодила пылающий зад, и он блаженно выдохнул, прикрыв глаза.  
– Как вы себя чувствуете, мистер Фрейзер? – Грей внимательно наблюдал за состоянием узника и не удержался от этого нейтрального вопроса, стараясь, чтобы в нем прозвучало как можно меньше сочувствия.  
– Хм.. Благодарю вас, сэр, я в порядке, и… спасибо за порку, милорд, – Джейми неожиданно церемонно поклонился, обстоятельно подвязывая какой-то замызганной тесемкой пояс на бриджах, и Джон, на удивление, не уловил в его тоне ни капли сарказма. Он слегка пожал плечами и снисходительно кивнул в ответ, дескать, не стоит благодарности, со слабым изумлением размышляя над странным традициями этих шотландских варваров.  
Видно было, как боль еще плещется в нем и глаза расфокусированы в шоке, но Джейми огромным усилием воли овладел собой и хладнокровно выпрямился, ожидая дальнейших распоряжений со стороны своего тюремщика. Хотя мысли его крутились теперь только вокруг одного вопроса: где ему в данный момент найти отхожее место и как можно быстрее.  
«Господи, – думал он, – дай мне сил теперь не обделаться прямо здесь!»  
Ему казалось, что он согласится с любыми условиями Грея, лишь бы тот его скорее отпустил. Но попроситься, конечно, было выше его сил. Лучше пусть его мочевой пузырь разорвется.  
Наблюдая за узником, Грей размышлял. Один вопрос теперь, вроде как, был исчерпан, но оставался еще один, который, несомненно, нужно было решить. Вернее, два. Что Фрейзер узнал о золоте на самом деле, и почему он сбежал. Скорее всего, эти вопросы связаны, но может и – нет. Как заставить этого твердолобого ублюдка говорить? Грей понял только одно, после сегодняшней экзекуции: поруби он Фрейзера на котлеты, все равно от него ничего не добиться. Можно даже не стараться. Должны быть другие пути – майор верил в это свято, несмотря на свой не слишком богатый в таких делах жизненный опыт.  
«Ладно, это мы еще посмотрим», – подумал он, краем глаза наблюдая, как беглец стоит посреди кабинета, невозмутимо выпятив тяжелую челюсть, заросшую небольшой рыжей бородой. Если Фрейзер и испытывал какой-то дискомфорт, то разрази его гром, ничем не выдавал этого.  
Он, обернулся к узнику и, опять слегка поклонившись, произнес официальным тоном:  
– Мистер Фрейзер, не окажете ли вы мне честь отужинать со мной завтра? Повар здесь не слишком хорош, но у меня есть пара бутылок неплохого хереса 12 года.  
Майор ощутил минутное удовлетворение от того, что ему удалось удивить этого рыжего шотландского разбойника: голубые глаза широко раскрылись. Видимо, он ожидал чего угодно, только не этого.  
Но в следующий миг лицо Фрейзера приняло прежнее невозмутимое выражение. После секундного замешательства, он снова овладел собой и, отвесив церемонный поклон, словно был облачен в килт и тартан, а не в мокрые тюремные лохмотья, под которыми горела изрядно напоротая задница, ответил:  
– Благодарю вас за любезное приглашение, майор, и принимаю его с превеликим удовольствием.  
Хотя больше всего на свете ему хотелось послать Грея куда подальше вместе с его ужином.  
– Вот и отлично. Значит, договорились, сэр. Жду вас завтра в семь. А пока… соблаговолите проследовать за моим камердинером, Том вас проводит...  
И Грей взялся за звонок.

«КУДА МЫ ИДЕМ?» – КРУТИЛАСЬ в его отупевшей голове одна мысль, и вторая, крепко связанная с ней – он уже был готов униженно спросить, несмотря на свою вселенскую гордыню, где можно посетить уборную, черт вас всех здесь раздери.  
– Послушай, любезный... – начал Джейми, чуть прибавив шаг, чтобы догнать шествующего впереди камердинера, но в глазах Тома полыхнул такой страх, и он так забавно дернулся, что Джейми на всякий случай закрыл рот. Не хватало, чтобы его еще обвинили в нападении на этого мирного паренька. Лампа в руках слуги затряслась, расплескивая по стенам коридора всполохи тусклого света, хотя Том и остановился, но видно было, каких усилий ему стоит разговор в темном коридоре с глазу на глаз с предателем короны и головорезом по имени Джеймс Фрейзер.  
– Слушаю вас, сэр, – просипел он придушенным голосом, но потом, спохватившись, все-таки откашлялся и более твердо проговорил. – Вы что-то хотели спросить, сэр?  
– Только одно, парень, – Джейми чувствовал, как живот скручивает спазм. – Там, куда мы идем, есть уборная? Или, извини, я схожу прямо здесь, в этом коридоре.  
Если Том и был ошарашен, то, как истинный вышколенный слуга, он не подал виду.  
– Безусловно, сэр. Думаю, вам стоит потерпеть пару минут, сэр. – Том указал на массивные двери в конце коридора. – Мы уже пришли.

***

ПОСЛЕ ДЕСЯТИ МИНУТ ОТЧАЯННОЙ борьбы с навязчивым сервисом услужливого Тома, Фрейзер, наконец, смог остаться один и с наслаждением опорожнить мочевой пузырь. Если грязный, голодный, избитый и до самых кончиков ногтей уставший человек мог бы сказать, что он счастлив, Джейми именно таким и был, когда, наконец, с невыразимым блаженством задвинул наполненный ночной горшок под кровать.  
Следующим его ощущением был невероятный голод и невероятная усталость. Он еще раз, теперь уже внимательно, оглядел комнату. Верх ожидаемого удовольствия, который он уже оценил, только ступив через порог – посредине комнаты стояла огромная ванна. Пар призывно клубился над ней, обещая расслабленную негу в самой настоящей горячей воде. И, – о роскошь! – рядом лежали: кусок хорошего французского мыла, мочалка и отрез мягкой льняной ткани для обтирания. В комнате, на удивление, было жарко натоплено, – наверное, специально, чтобы мокрому обнаженному телу было комфортно.  
Камердинер Том настоятельно предлагал Фрейзеру воспользоваться его услугами в принятии ванны. Искушение было велико, Джейми отдал бы все на свете, чтобы упасть куда-нибудь и больше никогда не шевелиться, но немного поборовшись с соблазном, решительно сказал: «Нет, благодарю!», поскольку не представлял, как он предстанет перед этим мальчиком с такой расквашенной задницей и жуткими шрамами на изуродованной спине. Тот и так косился на него с некоторой опаской, но видимо долг не позволял ему покинуть свой ответственный пост.  
Желание погрузиться в благодатное тепло яростно соперничало с его зверским желанием съесть чего-нибудь. Тем более, этого чего-нибудь в данный момент, как он заметил, было вполне достаточно. Тело, немного поколебавшись, жадно повлекло его в сторону еды. Возле широкой кровати под балдахином – Том привел его, по всей видимости, в комнату для гостей – стоял небольшой столик, сервированный разнообразной снедью. Кусок какого-то мяса – Джейми, честно говоря, было все равно какого – сыр, хлеб, тушеные овощи, хрустальный графин с выпивкой. Пламя свечей таинственно мерцало в его точеных гранях. Дрожа от вожделения, он поднес горлышко к носу и, почувствовав запах первоклассного бренди, в несколько глотков осушил полграфина, ощущая, как обжигающая жидкость, согревая внутренности, течет в его желудок, мягко стирая переживания уходящего дня и ноющую боль в исхлестанной попе. Он постоял несколько минут, закрыв глаза, чувствуя, как внутри все содрогается от наслаждения, и тиски, сжимающие его бедную ошалевшую голову, живот и сердце, медленно отпускают.  
Потом он стал, не разбирая, будто безумный, запихивать в рот все подряд со столика и глотал это, почти не жуя, пока, наконец, не утолил первый невыносимый голод. Сесть за стол он все равно сейчас не смог бы, поэтому стоял, нависая над едой и, пережевывая что-нибудь одно, уже жадно поедал глазами следующий кусок. Слегка насытившись, он шумно выдохнул и, подумав, налил себе бренди в бокал, потом еще немного поел, изысканно потягивая вино маленькими глотками, наслаждаясь его вкусом, как он делал это на званых обедах в Париже. Он вздохнул, вдруг ощутив внезапную острую тоску по тому времени, когда был свободен, уважаем и... счастлив... вместе с Клэр. Но, нет, сейчас он не будет думать об этом. Только не о ней.  
Иногда он срывался и не мог остановиться в своей тоске, и это не приводило ни к чему хорошему, а только к большому упадку сил, и потом ему приходилось собирать себя по кусочкам. А сейчас ему нужны силы, как никогда. «Господи, да пребудет она в безопасности. Она и дитя», - привычно возникло в голове. Он перекрестился и, наконец, обратил свой взор на ванну.  
Горячая вода ожидаемо обожгла его воспаленное седалище, но он, закусив губу, с глубоким рыком раненого тюленя все же заставил себя погрузиться в блаженное обволакивающее тепло. Давно забытое ощущение покоя разлилось, заполняя его целиком. Покалеченное основание слегка пощипывало, но было уже довольно терпимо, тем более в ванне тело стало невесомым, и его пятая точка почти не прикасалась ко дну. Расслабившись, наконец, он задремал, впитывая каждой клеточкой этот подарок судьбы – тепло и спокойствие посреди вечного холода, боли и тревоги.  
Потом он внезапно очнулся, как от толчка, осознавая, что вода уже холодна, и камердинер потихоньку льет в ванну кипяток.  
– Простите, сэр, – вид Тома был бесстрастным, – горячая вода, сэр. Я могу вам помочь, сэр?  
Том, вопросительно взглянув на ошалевшего спросонья Фрейзера, взял в руки мыло и, увидев, что тот особо не сопротивляется, ринулся намыливать ему волосы. Джейми, окончательно приходя в себя, вырвал мыло из его рук.  
– Нет, нет, приятель, я сам. Сказал же, уходи.  
– Как скажете, сэр, – пробормотал Том, слегка обиженно поджав губы, но уходить, похоже, не собирался. – Еще кипятка, сэр?  
– Да, пожалуй.  
Стараясь не обращать внимания на суетящегося вокруг камердинера, Джейми как следует, натер себя вспененной мочалкой, потом подумал – когда еще ему повезет помыться в ванной – и натер еще раз. Мыло создавало обильную пену и благоухало чем-то неземным. Джейми подивился мимоходом, откуда в этом захолустье такая диковина? «Неужели солдат Грей моется этаким парфюмом?» – с некоторым любопытством подумал он, с наслаждением ковыряясь мочалкой между пальцами ног. Потом вспомнил про редкую коллекцию тростей, с которыми ему сегодня посчастливилось познакомиться вплотную, и хмыкнул. «Наверное, Грей любит окружать себя чем-нибудь изящным и утонченным», – со злой усмешкой подумал он, с чрезвычайной осторожностью проводя мочалкой по пострадавшему заду. В отличие от всего тела, этим своим местом он ощущал воду, как прохладную, так как оно было определенно горячее среды вокруг. От прикосновений пораненная кожа неблагодарно засаднила, и Джейми скривился, стараясь не слишком привлекать внимание камердинера.  
Тот остановился в нескольких шагах и, в полной готовности исполнить любое приказание, наблюдал за действиями гостя. Джейми вздохнул и закатил глаза.  
– Простите, сэр, – расстроено пробормотал Том, углядев его недовольную гримасу. – Милорд приказал позаботиться о вас.  
– Ладно, – сказал Джейми, сдаваясь. – Валяй, можешь помыть мне голову. Только потом уйди.  
Том просиял и принялся за дело, демонстрируя навыки идеально вышколенного камердинера.  
«Интересно.. чего это он так боится нарушить приказ Грея? – задался вопросом Джейми, – неужели тот отрабатывает на этом пареньке свои навыки владения тростью?»  
Потрепанную задницу основательно припекало и, сморщившись, он легкими прикосновениями ладони обследовал седалище, чувствуя неровности вздувшейся кожи и жар напоротого тела, ощутимого даже в горячей воде. «Хорошо бы льда...» – мечтательно подумал Джейми.  
Под мягкими, массирующими движениями камердинера он начал улетать, расслабленно откинувшись на бортик ванны. Его уже очень давно никто не касался с такой заботой и осторожностью, и он с удивлением понял, что наслаждается этой немудреной процедурой, будто чем-то немыслимо роскошным. Несколько блаженных минут он плавал в какой-то нирване, совсем отрешившись от реальности, когда все мысли исчезают, а тело становиться неощутимым.  
Прохладная вода полилась на его темя, смывая пену. Потом церемония повторилась с той же приятностью и усердием.  
– Не соблаговолите ли подняться, ми.. сэр? – вывел его из небытия бесстрастный голос. – Я окачу вас чистой водой.  
– Что? – Джейми очнулся и, приходя в себя, испуганно вперился в камердинера. – Послушай, любезный, ты можешь идти, теперь я сам.  
– Но, сэр! – буркнул Том с еле заметным негодованием от такого нелепого отвержения его заботы, – Мне не трудно, сэр, и вам удобнее.  
Джейми запыхтел от некоторой беспомощности. «Вот привязался зараза! Да что же это такое!»  
– Уходи! – слегка рыкнул он – для того, чтобы быть любезным, сил у него не оставалось. Но увидев, расстроенное лицо Тома, смягчился и набрал в легкие воздух, восстанавливая равновесие. – Послушай, приятель, все хорошо, благодарю за помощь. Теперь я хочу остаться один.  
– Хорошо, сэр, как пожелаете. Вот кувшин с чистой водой и полотенце. – Том показал на табурет около ванны. – Если что-нибудь понадобится, позвоните в колокольчик.  
– Да, да. Хорошо. Спасибо.  
Джейми ощутил, что больше всего сейчас ему хотелось бы остаться наедине с самим собой. Задница опять очень неприятно разнылась, и он смертельно хотел спать. Том, наконец, испарился, бросив на него, последний, осуждающий взгляд неоцененного творца. Он в очередной раз вздохнул и закатил глаза, провожая парня взглядом, потом вылил на себя воду из кувшина и, с некоторым трудом, кряхтя, выбрался из ванны. Завернувшись в чистый, похрустывающий лен, на секунду прикрыл набрякшие от усталости веки – чистое блаженство! Которое нарушалось только непрерывной саднящей болью в задней части тела.  
Около камина стояло большое, в рост, зеркало в тяжелой резной раме, – ещё одна роскошь, отметил Джейми, удивительная в этом безрадостном месте. Интересно, какие гости посещали покои его светлости? Дамы? Он вряд ли мог представить себе даму, чувствующую себя комфортно в стенах тюрьмы, пусть даже и в покоях коменданта. Еще одна странность, объяснение которой не было шансов получить. Но зато был шанс рассмотреть свои пострадавшие места и может быть как-нибудь образом попробовать снизить изматывающую ломоту и жжение в ягодицах и бедрах.  
Он с трудом подхромал к зеркалу и, скинув мокрое полотенце, развернулся спиной, рассматривая себя сзади через плечо. Спину свою, конечно, он уже видел.  
Когда-то в Париже он попросил Клэр подержать одно зеркало против другого и встал между ними. Странной болью во всем теле и тягостной беспомощностью отозвалось у него это зрелище, будто он снова стоял под плетьми Рендолла. Видимо, что-то в его взгляде было такое, от чего глаза жены налились слезами, зеркало дрожало в ее руках, мешая смотреть, но он и так видел каждую черточку в этом месиве переплетавшихся сгустков кожи и мышц. Видел своим мысленным взором, подчинившимся памяти раздираемого на куски тела. А свежие шрамы, полученные в Венворте, ярко розовели поверх всего этого, ввергая его в черную муть паники. Потом Клэр долго обнимала его, разом вспотевшего и дрожащего, и дрожала сама, прижимаясь, в желании дать ему утешение. С тех пор он никогда больше не отваживался смотреть. До сегодняшнего дня.  
Но сейчас почему-то такой реакции не было, и он с любопытством постороннего человека скользнул взглядом по искалеченной спине. Да.. зрелище не слишком достойное, но он полностью контролировал свои ощущения. Видимо события последних лет стерли их остроту. Он невесело хмыкнул, опять воскресив в памяти образ Клэр. Что бы сказала она сейчас, глядя на его невероятной величины багровую задницу, с кровоточившими росчерками лопнувшей плоти? Ехидно прошлась бы по поводу огромных обезьян с красным задом, которых она видела во время своей наполненной путешествиями юности или поинтересовалась, какого черта его опять угораздило ввязаться в очередные неприятности, которые часто кончаются его, в прямом и переносном смысле, потрепанным седалищем. А потом, наверняка, взялась лечить бы его своими мучительными припарками из алкоголя и сверху слоем невероятной мази, которую умела делать только она, часто отвратительно пахнувшей, но быстро успокаивающей боль. Но, конечно, перед этим хорошенько отругала бы его со всей заботой строгой мамаши, отчитывающей провинившегося мальчишку. Конечно, на людях она не позволяла себе такое удовольствие, берегла его честь и достоинство патриарха, но наедине ему частенько доставалось за его безрассудство или упрямый нрав. Боже. Он резко вздохнул от острой боли в сердце. Как сейчас ему не хватало ее, особенно, когда он чувствовал себя больным и беспомощным. «Ладно, – оборвал он опять сам себя, – не время сейчас...»  
Он поискал глазами и увидел, чего хотел – на столике так и стоял графин, с остатками бренди. С мучительными гримасами припадая на обе ноги, он подхромал к столику и взял с него полупустой сосуд. Джейми на глаз прикинул количество и, не спеша, отпил лишнее, потом, изучая остатки, основательно задумался, не употребить ли ему, для достижения нужного эффекта, всю пользу янтарной жидкости с одного конца. Но воображаемая Клэр с укоризной покачала головой и грозно нахмурила брови, и он, не посмев ослушаться, пожал плечами и покорно поковылял обратно к зеркалу, прихватив со стола салфетку.  
Слегка смочив ткань каплей бренди, он в нерешительности постоял, рассматривая воспаленные ссадины на своей пострадавшей попе и с отчаянием предвкушая эффект прикосновения алкоголя к открытым ранам, но потом, все-таки собравшись с духом, попытался приложить компресс к самому маленькому разрыву, с самого крайнего крайчика. Но тело его непроизвольно отдернулось, не давая прикоснуться жгучим веществом к изъязвленной плоти. Он шумно вздохнул и попытался еще раз, быстро дыша сквозь зубы в ожидании боли, и тихо заскулил, выгнувшись, когда ему это удалось. Потом постоял, закрыв глаза, дергаясь и взрыкивая сквозь стиснутые зубы, когда основательно прижал тряпицу к пораненному телу, ощущая, как в заднице разливается мучительный пожар. Ох.. Ладно. Еще глоток перед болезненной процедурой не помешает. Он, снова смочив салфетку, сжался в предвкушении неотвратимости и бросил укоризненный взгляд на Клэр.. Воображаемая Клэр смотрела на него так, как умела только она одна, с сочувствием, но, больше, с легким сарказмом, дескать, ну что же ты, давай, муженек.  
– Мппффмм.. – вырвалось у него, и он снова, будто прыгая в ледяную воду, решительно приложил бренди к пылающим рубцам. Возмущенная задница несколько раз дернулась, пытаясь освободиться от вопиющей жестокости своего хозяина, но он опять с силой придавил ткань, извиваясь всем телом, приплясывая и издавая невероятные звуки и гримасы.  
«Чертов Грей!» – процедил он, открывая глаза, и… застыл на месте.  
Прямо на него, с невозмутимым лицом, пялился камердинер Том.  
Джейми так опешил, что не сразу сообразил, что он стоит перед парнем в совершенно голом виде и, кроме того, он наверняка видел все, что Фрейзер здесь выделывал, корчась в судорогах от обжигающей боли. Более глупую ситуацию сложно было бы себе представить, и Джейми, раскрыв рот, тупо смотрел на бесстрастного дворецкого.  
– Простите, сэр, – наконец осмелился нарушить неловкое молчание камердинер, - Меня послал Его Светлость. Разрешите вам предложить кое-что для вашего за.. хмм.. для ваших ран, – он скромно кивнул куда-то в район его колен и показал глазами на поднос в своих руках, который Джейми сейчас только заметил. – Вот здесь лед и отличная мазь, сэр. Милорд просил меня передать для вас.  
По мере того, как он говорил, глаза Джейми наливались кровью, а глаза вылезли из орбит, искажая его физиономию гримасой свирепости. Том, с беспокойством наблюдая за изменениями в лице гостя, задним ходом постепенно пятился к двери, и последняя фраза из его перехваченного спазмом горла, прозвучала совсем тихо.  
– ПШШШОЛ ВОН! – проревел, наконец, шотландец, мгновенно превратившийся в берсерка, снося всё на своем пути рыком осатаневшего льва, чей трубный глас разносится по саванне на много миль. – Убирайся от меня, дьявол тебя разрази, со своим чертовым милордом, и оставьте меня, наконец, в покое!  
Дверь за исчезнувшим камердинером мягко и быстро закрылась. Джейми минуту смотрел ему вслед, тяжело дыша и медленно приходя в себя после нелепой вспышки ярости. Нда… Вот дьявол. Но тут он с крайним удивлением увидел, как дверь опять отворяется и серьезная, хотя и совсем мальчишеская физиономия Тома, просовывается в приоткрытую щель.  
– Я мог бы помочь вам, милорд, если пожелаете, с вашими.. хм.. проблемами. Я умею, не беспокойтесь.  
Ответом ему был смачно врезавшийся в дверь кувшин из-под воды. Благо он был железный и не рассыпался на мелкие кусочки. Но Том уже успел предусмотрительно захлопнуть тяжелую створку, на которой тут же осталась основательная вмятина.  
Давая выход гневу, Джейми изо всех сил пнул босой ногой тяжелый медный таз, попавшийся на дороге. Таз гулко звякнул об стену, отлетев в дальний угол комнаты, а виновник его полета схватился за ушибленную ступню и запрыгал на одной ноге, трезвея от боли.  
«АААА!! Да будь оно все проклято!» – в порыве неутолимой ярости он схватил табурет, на котором лежали мыльные принадлежности, тут же разлетевшиеся в разные стороны, и разбил его обо все, что попалось под руку. Больше всего досталось ванне и столбику кровати. Потом, слегка выдохнувшись, он плюхнулся на матрац, с жалостной гримасой растирая ноющую ногу. Клэр неодобрительно качала головой, и он посмотрел на нее виновато. Ну да, согласен, парень тут ни при чем, он искренне хотел помочь. Раздражение потихоньку отпустило вместе с силами, которые совсем оставили его, и он откинулся навзничь, с наслаждением вытягиваясь на чистой, бесконечно мягкой кровати. Забытое ощущение. Боже мой, какое забытое ощущение, внезапно вызвавшее в его душе шквал нежелательных эмоций!  
Дверь, скрипнув, опять чуть-чуть приоткрылась, и, приподняв тяжелую голову, Джейми потрясенно и, даже, с некоторым восхищением увидел, как рука камердинера осторожно пропихнула в щель поднос со льдом и лечебными снадобьями, но, черт его раздери, если он смог бы сейчас пошевелиться, чтобы встать.  
– Эй, Том! Будь добр, принеси еще чего-нибудь.. выпить! – только и смог крикнуть он, уронив голову и в изнеможении закрывая глаза. Мир кружился..  
– Конечно, милорд! – радостно донеслось из-за двери.

***

ОН ПРИШЕЛ В СЕБЯ МНОГО часов спустя, от того, что Том мягко, но настойчиво тряс его за плечо.  
– Скоро ужин. Вы помните, милорд? Вы приглашены.  
Постепенно осознавая действительность, он понял, что лежит животом вниз, с запрокинутой головой и открытым ртом на мокрой от слюней и пота подушке и тупо смотрит на какого-то смутно знакомого парня, не понимая вообще, что происходит.  
Обеспокоенный Том, наконец-то, с облегчением, уловил в нем неясные проблески сознания.  
– Милорд! Ужин, милорд! С Его Светлостью. Вы приглашены, – настойчиво повторил камердинер.  
– Где я? – только и смог сипло выдавить Джейми. Вторым вопросом было: «Что со мной?», но он просто был не в состоянии его задать. Ощущения возвращались в его тело, и он начинал чувствовать, как каждая его клеточка, каждая жилочка, каждая косточка возмущенно пульсирует болью. Особенно вопиющей она была в районе таза, он чуть пошевелил бедрами и застонал от резкой ломоты в суставах и в мышцах ягодиц. Он с трудом оторвал голову, сделавшуюся весом в пять стоунов, от подушки и, от резкого прострела в висках, жалобно сморщился.  
– Ты.. Ты кто? – вопрос не слишком любезный, но разрази его гром, если он помнит, кто этот паренек, который, похоже на то, хорошо его знает. Но надо за что-то зацепиться полному вакууму в его сознании.  
– Я – Том Берд, личный камердинер Его Светлости лорда Джона, милорд, – гордо ответствовал молодой человек, неодобрительно поджимая губы.  
– Тааак, понятно, – хотя ему ничего не было понятно. Он пытался сфокусировать взгляд на парне, но это у него тоже плохо получалось. – А я кто? В смысле.. почему ты называешь меня «милорд»? – он утомился, произнося эту долгую фразу и в изнеможении опять уронил голову и зарылся лицом в подушку. – Иисус! Что с моей задницей? – невольно, со стоном, вырвалось у него. – По ней будто эскадрон проскакал..  
– Пока.. – Том сделал ударение на слове «пока», – вы гость Его Светлости, сударь, и находитесь в его покоях, помните, он вчера пригласил вас на ужин? И если вы не поторопитесь, то можете опоздать.  
Джейми задышал, прокручивая в голове множество вариантов, уже почти в панике ища, за что зацепиться в понимании происходящего. Гудящая, как котел, голова явно не способствовала этому.  
Отчаявшись, он решил сосредоточиться на самом простом – памяти тела, в надежде, что получит подсказку из ощущений. Ага, на заднице он почувствовал что-то холодно-тяжелое и, протянув слабую руку, подтащил к глазам непонятный предмет. Небольшой бурдючок, наполненный чем-то ледяным. Почему он лежит на его абсолютно голом седалище, и кто его туда положил, он не помнил совершенно.  
– Что это? – совсем жалобно проговорил он, теряя всякую связь с реальностью.  
– Это лед, милорд, – камердинер опасливо покосился на Фрейзера. – Простите, но я позволил себе поухаживать за вами, вы сами были не совсем способны на это.  
– Что с моим задом? – начиная злиться от непонятности ситуации, потребовал он и провел ладонью по поверхности ягодиц, которые стали потихоньку нагреваться и саднить, после того, как лед убрали. Провел и вздрогнул, разбередив раны. На ладони осталось что-то жирное и липкое, пахнущее какими-то знакомым травяным запахом. Мазь.  
– Я, конечно, не совсем в курсе, сэр, не подумайте, что я слушаю всякие сплетни и тем более распространяю их. Это не в моих привычках, вы же понимаете, сэр…  
– Том! Прошу.  
– Да, сэр, конечно.. – затараторил камердинер. – Вы – сбежали ну.. из тюрьмы, помните?.. И лорд Грей.. милорд, но вы не подумайте, никто про это не узнает, конечно же, сэр. – Он.. ну…  
– Иисус! – Джейми задохнулся и закрыл лицо руками. Конечно же, он вспомнил, и все в нем сжалось от стыда. То, как Грей вчера жестоко отходил его тростью, словно нашкодившего пацана, и как он, не в силах сдерживаться, извивался и скулил под ударами. Вспомнил и то, почему так раскалывается голова. Он попросил Тома принести ему выпивку и, после, постарался накачаться так, чтобы забыть весь этот кошмар. Ну вот, и забыл... Слишком усердно постарался, однако. Тем более, многодневный голод и упадок сил усилили эффект.  
Впрочем, он теперь смутно вспомнил, как Том в почти бессознательном состоянии уложил его в постель, заботливо укрыв одеялом, и как он, крепко стиснув подушку, зарылся в нее головой, представив, как всегда, в минуты боли и отчаяния, что это колени Клэр, и выплеснул ей все свои горести. И Клэр, как всегда, гладила его по голове и шептала: «Тшшш, милый, все будет хорошо, все образуется…», и он, всхлипывая, заснул, наконец.  
«О, Боже! Неужели мелкий ублюдок видел это?» – стыд, за то, что кто-то был свидетелем его минутной слабости, обжег внутренности с новой силой, и он подозрительно скосил глаза на Тома.  
– Нет-нет, милорд, – с готовностью отрапортовал Том, делая невинные глаза, – я сразу же ушел, как только уложил вас... Ну, только немного мази на вашу.. ваши раны, – он виновато пожал плечами, – и лед.  
И, похоже, не один раз, судя по тому, что мазь на его чреслах была вполне себе свежая, а лед – холодный. Джейми втянул носом воздух. Этот вероломный гад трогал его за задницу, пока он валялся здесь бесчувственный, как пень!  
– Твое счастье, парень, что я не могу сейчас пальцем пошевелить, а то бы я тебя придушил. Но учти, если кто-нибудь узнает подробности, тебе не жить. Ты понял?  
– Конечно, сэр. Я могила, сэр.  
– Будешь могилой, малыш, если, черт тебя раздери, откроешь рот, – ворчливо проговорил Джейми, впрочем, без особого усердия. – Хорошо. Помоги мне встать, пожалуй. И… который сейчас час?  
Часы пробили четверть седьмого. Он проспал, похоже, около пятнадцати часов и готов был спать еще столько же. Но лорд Грей… и ужин... будь они неладны. Да, и ужин. Он позвал его, и Джейми принял приглашение со всей напускной любезностью. А что ему оставалось? Это была единственная возможность вести переговоры в интересах заключенных с начальником тюрьмы. И потом, надо возвращаться обратно в камеру, к своим парням, они уже потеряли его и, наверное, переживают.  
Он, весь подобрался с шумным вздохом, похожим на стон, и поднялся на четвереньки, а оттуда – на колени. И остановился, покачиваясь. Все внутренности дрожали, его замутило, и он с трудом подавил рвотный позыв.  
– Вам совершенно необходимо поправить здоровье, милорд, – Том возник перед ним и, честно заглядывая в глаза, держал на подносе стакан, наполненный доброй порцией золотистого напитка.  
Джейми, ощутив характерный запах спиртного, который витал и вокруг него самого, второй раз подавил рвотный позыв, но осознавая резонность предложения, сел на пятки и, взяв стакан трясущейся рукой, резко выдохнул и мужественно выпил все залпом, задержав дыхание. Потом, как следует зажав рот ладонью, посидел пару минут, чувствуя, как тошнота, головная боль и ломатье во всем теле, наконец, отступают, а силы и хорошее самочувствие постепенно возвращаются. Он снова становился человеком.  
И вдруг ощутил благодарность к этому предупредительному пареньку, который возится тут с ним, как с писаной торбой. А вслед за благодарностью запоздалый порыв раскаяния. Все-таки он был, в процессе их общения, незаслуженно груб с ним.  
Он вдруг вспомнил, как, просыпаясь во время своего коматозного сна, в полусознании полз к ночному горшку опорожниться, и емкость неизменно оказывалась чисто вымытой. Но тогда, конечно, он не особо оценил это. А еще, с особым конфузом, всплыло в памяти, как несколько раз за ночь его рвало, и он всегда видел подставленный к его физиономии таз, и чьи-то теплые руки успокаивающе растирали и похлопывали его содрогавшуюся в спазмах спину и плечи. Боже! Он прикрыл лицо ладонью и одним глазом смущенно взглянул сквозь пальцы в сторону камердинера. Тот невозмутимо суетился, подготавливая воду для мытья. Ванны тоже уже не было – все было чисто прибрано, но посреди комнаты стоял довольно большой таз.  
– Прошу вас, милорд, – Том отступил в сторону и замер с кувшином наготове. Полотенце свешивалось с его плеча.  
Ладно. Хоть он вчера и принял ванну, после всех его полусуточных мытарств даже он сам, черт возьми, чувствовал, как от него разит. Все еще содрогаясь от неловкости, Фрейзер сполз с кровати и встал в середину таза. Том молча протянул мыло и тихонько полил водой на его плечи. Вода заструилась вниз по его поджарому, по вполне понятным причинам, сильно исхудавшему телу, и он намылился одним быстрым движением, особенно бережно прикасаясь к своей задней, пострадавшей части.  
– Болит, милорд? – вдруг сочувственно спросил Том, заметив замершее в напряжении лицо Фрейзера, и тот с досадой покосился на него. Какое дело этому слуге? Но потом, вспомнив, какое непосредственное участие принял во всем этом камердинер, все же счел нужным ответить.  
– Не волнуйся, Том, благодаря твоим… хм… заботам, сейчас гораздо лучше, спасибо. Думаю, это скоро пройдет совсем, ну подумаешь, еще пару дней посплю на животе, – он криво усмехнулся, быстро смывая с себя остатки пены. – В свое время мне, определенно, доставалось гораздо сильнее. Его Светлость явно, после всего, что я себе позволил, был слишком мягок со мной.  
Том удовлетворенно кивнул, укутывая его плечи полотенцем.  
– Его Светлость всегда очень добр и всегда справедлив.  
– Хмм.. И что? Он разве не наказывает тебя, если ты провинишься?  
– Меня?! Что вы, милорд, он ни разу не поднял на меня руку.  
– Вот как? И чего же ты тогда так боишься?  
Том запилигал на него глазами.  
– Я боюсь?! Почему вы так думаете, сударь?  
– Ну, мне показалось, что ты боишься, что он накажет тебя, если ты не выполнишь его распоряжение ухаживать за мной.  
– Вы думаете, что я делаю это из страха перед наказанием?!  
– Боже, ну, а из-за чего же еще ты тут так возишься со мной?  
Том обиженно поджал губы.  
– Ну, во-первых, милорд отдал мне свое распоряжение, и долг хорошего слуги – с точностью выполнить его, разве нет? А, во-вторых, вам же было так плохо, сударь, и долг хорошего христианина помогать своему ближнему в несчастье.  
Джейми несколько секунд смотрел на него, ошарашенный, потом сглотнул, чувствуя себя довольно гадко. Гораздо хуже, чем даже сразу после пробуждения.  
– Извини, парень, если обидел тебя. Просто… не думаю, что так уж заслужил твоего участия. Не стоило, право... – он боялся поднять глаза, ощущая себя полным болваном перед этим мальчишкой, чуть не в два раза младше его.  
Том пожал плечами, и его курносый веснушчатый нос слегка сморщился.  
– Давайте я лучше помогу вам одеться, милорд, и, если вы не против, думаю, вас нужно побрить. А то, простите, вы не выглядите как гость Его Светлости.  
– Да? И как же я выгляжу, по-твоему? – Джейми попытался скрыть неловкость за сарказмом.  
– Не обижайтесь, милорд, но вы похожи на разбойника с большой дороги.  
Синие глаза Джейми сузились, и голос слегка завибрировал от смеха.  
– Так я он и есть. Ты ведь знаешь, кто я, конечно?  
Том слегка замялся, но, все же, собравшись с духом, выпалил.  
– З-знаю, милорд... Но мне кажется… вы – не такой. В-вам просто не повезло. Вот и все.  
«ЧТО?» Виски, которое он в этот момент потягивал, встало колом, и он закашлялся. Сказать, что он был сражен этим замечанием камердинера, это была лишь малая толика того, что всколыхнулось у него в душе – полное ощущение, что сердце перевернулось и ухнуло вниз. Наконец, обретя дар речи, он угрюмо буркнул:  
– С чего ты взял, парень? Что ты про меня знаешь?  
– Н-нет, нет, что вы, я ничего не знаю, просто… преступников я не такими себе представлял.  
– Вот и не болтай зря, – рявкнул разозленный вдруг Фрейзер. – И вообще – не твоего ума это дело.  
– Простите, сэр. Конечно, сэр.  
Том, про себя удивляясь реакции Фрейзера на столь невинное замечание, обескураженно замолчал. Ему казалось, что он хотел сказать что-то приятное гостю, который стал ему симпатичен. Но по какой-то непостижимой причине, оказалось наоборот. В конце концов, он списал это на плохое самочувствие Фрейзера и отчасти был прав. Но только отчасти, просто он даже представить себе не мог, как был близок к истине, а для Джейми развивать эту тему было равносильно падению в пропасть, из которой выбираться потом будет довольно затруднительно. Но в какой-то степени он был поражен проницательностью камердинера и теперь смотрел на него, не только с некоторой опаской, но и с невольным уважением.  
На стуле была разложена одежда узника, которая, насколько это было возможно при ее плачевном состоянии, оказалась абсолютно чистой и даже заштопанной. Кроме того, Том раздобыл где-то вполне сносные чулки, приличный жилет, галстук и башмаки его размера. Окончательно тронутый Фрейзер послушно дал себя заплести и побрить, правда, для этого Тому пришлось забраться на табурет, потому что сесть гостю, понятно, было довольно проблематично.  
Удовлетворенно окинув в зеркале свой облик, Джейми, основательно облагороженный стараниями камердинера, повернулся к Тому и с усмешкой проговорил.  
– Ну что, парень, теперь-то разрешишь мне быть гостем своего хозяина? Как считаешь, Его Светлость будет доволен твоими усилиями?  
Том придирчиво оглядел шотландца с головы до ног и – у Джейми не было причин сомневаться в его искренности – на полном серьезе ответил.  
– Конечно, одежду бы вам не мешало поприличнее, сэр, но думаю, при желании вы могли бы украсить любой прием, милорд.  
В глубине глаз Фрейзера что-то неуловимо изменилось, и он снова улыбнулся, хотя теперь в улыбке не было сарказма. Когда он подошел к Тому и положил руку на худенькое плечо камердинера, глаза его светились давно забытым теплом.  
– Ты – славный малый Том – верный и добрый и… спасибо тебе за заботу. Признаю, наверное, я иногда вел себя непростительно по отношению к тебе, ты этого совсем не заслуживаешь, но просто... сам понимаешь, не каждый день… колошматят тростью по заднице, и настроение, согласись, от этого не улучшается. Хотя, конечно, это совсем не может быть оправданием.  
– Я понимаю, милорд.  
– Так что, я прошу прошения, если мое поведение показалось тебе недостойным. Но… в общем, при случае, я скажу лорду Джону, что он может гордиться тобой.  
Лицо камердинера просияло.  
– О, милорд. Вы очень добры. Это будет лучшей благодарностью для меня. Если вы готовы, пойдемте, я провожу вас в гостиную. Ужин скоро подадут.

***

– КАК ВЫ СЕБЯ ЧУВСТВУЕТЕ, мистер Фрейзер?  
– Благодарю, вас, милорд, довольно-таки сносно, благодаря вашим стараниям, – Джейми оскалился в усмешке так, что стали видны блеснувшие зубы.  
– Моим стараниям? – Грей напрягся, ожидая новую порцию язвительных колкостей, – Вы шутите верно?  
– У нас считают, что добрая порка исцеляет не только мозги, но и тело... Частенько мой родитель, видя, что я прихворнул, устраивал мне отменную головомойку и, глядишь, на следующий день, как рукой сняло, – его синие глаза упрямо сузились. – Думаю, мог бы серьезно заболеть после ледяного душа и пары часов карцера, устроенного вашими ревностными молодчиками, но сейчас остался только легкий насморк, – он демонстративно шмыгнул носом.  
Джон вдруг внезапно пожалел, что вчера сдерживал свою руку. «Как это у него получается? – подивился Грей. – Прямо все время руки чешутся ему всыпать».  
– Вам никто не говорил, Фрейзер, – лорд Джон, растягивая слова, поиграл желваками и поверх своего бокала посмотрел шотландцу прямо в глаза, – что после нескольких минут, проведенных с вами, появляется непреодолимое желание снять с вас штаны и высечь как следует.  
Джейми рассмеялся.  
– Говорили, милорд, – он отхлебнул вина и уставился на бокал, с удовольствием облизнув горьковатые губы, – Думаю, мой отец согласился бы с вами, а также учителя, и… моя сестра, Дженни, конечно. – Он немного подумал и когда продолжил голос его внезапно стал глуше. – И... моя жена... тоже была бы не прочь. По крайне мере, иногда она готова была выцарапать мне глаза.  
– Ваша жена? – Грей очень хорошо помнил, как она выглядела. Хоть прошло уже много лет. – Кстати, где она теперь? – спросил он, чтобы что-то спросить.  
Джейми пустил глаза в стол и долго молчал. И когда Грею уже показалось, что продолжения не будет, он услышал тихое и ровное:  
– Ее нет.  
Но легкий трепет и сдержанная тоска в голосе, почудившиеся Грею, подсказали, что тема слишком болезненная, чтобы касаться ее в праздном разговоре.  
– Сожалею о вашей утрате, мистер Фрейзер.  
Шотландец слегка кивнул, не поднимая глаз, и Грей понял, что разговор на эту тему должен быть окончен.  
Он вздохнул, тихонько заводясь от неловкости ситуации и своего бессилия в этом противостоянии с Джеймсом Фрейзером, чувствуя от всего этого неприятное теснение в груди, которое очень хотелось выпустить из тела.  
– Так какого черта, сударь, соблаговолите мне объяснить, вы мотанули, словно таракан из-под тапка кухарки, – потребовал он скорее от вспышки отчаяния, чем от злости. – И, ради бога, куда? Вы дали мне слово!.. Не слишком-то было приятно искать вас под этим вашими промозглыми шотландскими дождями и ветрами.  
Фрейзер сидел неподвижно – застывшая фигура, словно высеченная из камня, ласково позолоченная огоньками трепещущих свечей.  
Долгое время он сидел молча, уставившись на пламя свечей в канделябре, словно хотел получить ответ оттуда. В комнате не раздавалось ни звука, даже торф не потрескивал в камине.  
Грей ждал. Он мог позволить себе это. Наконец Джейми снова поднял на него глаза, глубоко вдохнув, и Грей увидел, как узковатый жилет, явно с чужого плеча, натянулся на груди шотландца. Широкий рот Фрейзера сжался в тонкую линию.  
– Моя жена, – сказал он, с трудом выдавливая слова, будто они причиняли ему боль. – Она была целительницей. И не просто знахаркой, каких немало в горной Шотландии, она принадлежала к тем, кого у нас называют «бандруид», что означает «белая дама» или «колдунья».  
– Белая колдунья, – Грей проговорил также тихо, но, почувствовал, как его кровь бурлит от возбуждения. – Значит, слова того человека относились к вашей жене?  
– Я подумал, что да. А если так… – широкие плечи слегка шевельнулись. – Я должен был пойти посмотреть, – просто сказал Джейми.  
– Понятно. И что?..  
Грей деликатно умолк.  
Фрейзер покачал головой.  
– Это не имело к ней никакого отношения, – тихо ответил он. – Ее действительно нет.  
Сказано это было тихо, без надрыва, но Грей уловил нотку безысходного отчаяния в охрипшем вдруг голосе.  
Обычно лицо Фрейзера оставалось невозмутимым и непроницаемым. Вот и теперь оно не изменилось. Только искорки свечей дрожали в синих глазах.  
– Почему вы сразу не сказали, что это из-за вашей жены? – тихо пробормотал Джон.  
– И что бы изменилось, майор? – Джейми подпер щеку кулаком и с интересом посмотрел на коменданта. – Вы благословили бы меня?  
– Господи. По крайне мере, я был бы избавлен от того, чтобы так сурово наказывать вас, чертов вы гордец.  
– Не берите в голову, милорд, думаю, вы сделали то, что должно. Так же, как и я. И… – Джейми тряхнул головой, и его большой рот опять скривился в упрямой усмешке, а глаза прищурились, – позвольте сделать вам комплимент, майор... у вас очень крепкая рука. И, если бы не мое вселенское упрямство, в котором часто любила меня упрекать моя женушка, я бы сейчас и минуты не смог просидеть на этом стуле.  
Грей, сам того не желая, на удивление чувствовал себя польщенным так, что даже слегка смутился.  
– Хмм... да уж... – пробормотал он, чтобы скрыть смущение за сарказмом. – Вчера я узнал много новых для себя слов, хотя, знаете, я бы не сказал, что совсем отсталый в этом плане.  
Джейми от души рассмеялся.  
– А я вчера вспомнил даже те слова, которые давно позабыл. И придумал пару новых, как мне кажется. Точно не могу сказать.  
– Надеюсь, что вы не считаете меня действительно таковым, какими эпитетами вчера меня награждали? Это было бы... хмм... прискорбно.  
– Черт, я вас как-то называл?  Я прошу прощения за свою несдержанность, милорд, – Фрейзер церемонно поклонился, хотя его глаза нахально посмеивались. – Уверяю вас, на тот момент я не слишком-то соображал, что делаю и что говорю. Но, согласитесь, меня трудно до конца в этом винить.  
Он пожал плечами и вдруг опять стал серьезным.    
– Мне хотелось искренне поблагодарить вас, Ваша Светлость, за то, что дали мне отдохнуть в своих покоях – вашу щедрость и доброту сложно переоценить. Глоток свежего воздуха… в этакой… безнадежности. Это действительно было мне необходимо, – Джейми снова поклонился Грею со всей учтивостью. – И еще хотелось сказать, что вам очень повезло с камердинером – такой образец усердия и преданности редко встретишь.  
– Надеюсь, Том должным образом позаботился о вас.  
– О да, не сомневайтесь. Самым что ни на есть должным. – Он заговорщицки взглянул на Тома, который прислуживал им за обедом, в данный момент подливая ему хереса в бокал, и заметил, как уши паренька зарделись от удовольствия, хотя сам камердинер продолжал выглядеть невозмутимым. – И, кстати, благодарю вас за внимание, которое вы проявили к моей… хмм… филейной части, майор, – лед и мазь были весьма своевременны. Том не даст соврать.  
Грей сузил глаза, почувствовав, что проклятый шотландец опять ерничает, но не дал ему перехватить инициативу.  
– Не стоит благодарности, мистер Фрейзер... Но, послушайте, – Грей решительно поднял глаза, и с искренним любопытством взглянул на шотландца, – всё хотел вас спросить, и этот вопрос, право, не дает мне покоя, – его глаза, в свою очередь, сузились, сделав его взгляд решительным и острым. – Скажите, либо вы такой бесчувственный самовлюбленный ублюдок, либо вы слишком хорошего мнения обо мне?  
Брови гостя чрезвычайно высоко взлетели вверх.  
– Что вы хотите этим сказать, майор? – в голосе Фрейзера послышались стальные нотки.  
– Что я хочу сказать? Хмм… А разве вы не в курсе, мистер Фрейзер, что, при побеге арестанта, я имею полное право допрашивать его сокамерников и любых других лиц, подозреваемых в соучастии, с пристрастием. Неужели вам, черт возьми, не приходило в голову, как много людей могут пострадать из-за вашей безответственной беготни? Я знаю случаи, когда заключенные стояли долгие часы на холоде под дождем пока беглец не отыщется. Или этих бедолаг безжалостно секли одного за другим, пока кто-нибудь из них не выдаст местонахождение нарушителя. Есть еще, уверяю вас, множество других способов дать понять сообщникам, что они не правы, скрывая подробности побега. А ваша семья? Они, кажется, все живы и живут где-то в горной Шотландии? – Грей с удовлетворением заметил, как вздрогнул и застыл вдруг Фрейзер. – Думаю, мне пришлось бы разыскать ее, и методы допроса вашей родни тоже не были бы слишком гуманными… Так вот. Либо вам наплевать на ваших товарищей и вашу семью, либо вы были почему-то уверены, что я так не поступил бы? Хотя откуда вам было знать про меня?..  
Взгляд Джейми напрягся так, что вокруг глаз явственно проступили черные круги.  
Но Грей в данный момент решил быть беспощадным.  
– Что бы они сказали, если б узнали, что вы, их добрый и справедливый предводитель и защитник, решил подставить своих товарищей и близких в угоду своим прихотям?? Что-то не укладывается это в моей голове. Или я не прав?  
В ответ прозвучал тяжелый вздох, будто все тяготы мира лежали на плечах узника, а лицо его внезапно осунулось так, словно он постарел на десять лет. Наконец, до коменданта донеслись слова, настолько глухие, будто каждое из них, исторгаясь, мучительно резало грудь рыжего шотландца.  
– У меня не было выбора, Джон. Я должен был пойти посмотреть… – повторил он и тяжко сглотнул, – И может быть... Да. Я малодушно надеялся, что ваше положение равно вашему благородству и... вы, Ваша Светлость, не будете слишком свирепствовать, подвергая мукам безвинных людей. Хотя, надо отдать справедливость, я и не знал точно о таких предписаниях, но, конечно, мне приходило в голову что-либо подобное. И… я торопился изо всех сил майор, насколько было возможно.  
– Так вы все-таки действительно планировали вернуться, Фрейзер?  
– Вы сомневаетесь в моих словах, майор?  
– Ну… с некоторых пор.  
– Не надо, милорд.  
Джейми помолчал, снова рассеяно изучая мерцающую в бокале жидкость.  
– Знаете, в детстве все было проще: если ты провинился – тебя ждет порка. И, помню, я никогда не был в обиде на своего отца, потому что справедливое наказание всегда облегчает вину, майор. Даже не представляете как… Ведь муки вины не идут ни в какое сравнение с телесной болью. Сначала тебе страшно, и стыдно, и больно… и ты почти ненавидишь того, кто взял на себя этот неблагодарный труд – высечь тебя как следует. А потом.. наступает такое облегчение. Это похоже на искупление... на отпущение грехов у нас, католиков... И, скажу вам больше, вчера я, наверное, остро нуждался в этом. – Джейми еще раз тяжело вздохнул и посмотрел на коменданта. – Потому что да, я сильно виноват и перед вами, и… перед всеми своими… за всю эту историю. Знаете, милорд, мне ведь приходилось в свое время пороть людей, и я понимаю, что это не просто… Слишком непросто – причинять другому боль, хоть и справедливую. Я видел, что вам это тоже нелегко... Поэтому я уже говорил вам, майор, что благодарен за то, что вы не спасовали и довели дело до конца.  
Грей серьезно кивнул, признавая справедливость слов и принимая благодарность.  
– Ну что ж, надеюсь, сейчас вам полегчало, мистер Фрейзер?  
– О, да, благодарю вас, сэр, значительно полегчало... чего, впрочем, не скажешь о моей заднице, – он слегка прикоснулся рукой к боку и, чуть поморщившись, улыбнулся, – она чертовски болит...  
Грей удовлетворенно хмыкнул, и на лице его промелькнула торжествующая ухмылка.  
– Ну, что ж, мистер Фрейзер, надеюсь, вашей силы воли хватит провести еще пару часов в сидячем положении? Думаю, мы могли бы переместиться поближе к камину – кресла там гораздо мягче – и сыграть партию в шахматы. Разумеется, мы попросим Тома принести побольше подушек для вашего хмм… пострадавшего седалища. А еще – налить нам по стаканчику хереса...  
И лорд Джон Грей протянул свой бокал учтиво склонившемуся камердинеру.


End file.
